


镜面世界

by Pinksodaaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 柯拉罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksodaaa/pseuds/Pinksodaaa





	镜面世界

在前篇，我本来想让柯拉松用上寂静果实的能力来打消罗的疑虑，结果忘记写了。大家当他用过了就好了。反正，吃肉，就不要在意那么多逻辑了对吧（心虚）

表世界

黑箱

“碰！”

门在背后突然关上，发出的响声让空气微微震动了一下，失去了唯一光源的地下室沉入了一片黑暗。随后灯啪的亮了。

罗眯了眯眼睛，听见了自上而下的脚步声。

高大的影子落在地上，扭曲成错落的剪影。柯拉松边往下走，边指了指前面，用口型告诉罗继续往前走。而楼梯的尽头，是一扇小小的铁门。

昏黄的白炽灯照映着惨红的油漆，折射出阴恻恻的光芒，整个空间安静的像是沉入水底的黑箱。

滴答滴答的水声从某处传来，敲打在了罗的心尖上，有不安的感觉从心底下升腾了起来。

“柯拉先生？”

他想要打破这死一样的寂静，他想和柯拉先生多说几句话，以驱散这莫名其妙的不安。

“那个人，为什么要待地底下？”

“你看见他就知道了。”

毛骨悚然的感觉从尾椎骨窜了上来，罗没有理解这个似是而非回答的含义，但他已经觉察到了那神经质般哆嗦的声调，和与临上战场前的士兵一样发亮的眼神。

手指头猛力的绞在了一起，脚步也变得滞重无比，他用力嗅了嗅潮湿的空气，闻到了一股甜腻腻的，带着肉感的腥味。

“是血...不太浓，但的确是血。为什么会有血？那个人受伤了吗？”

像看见了悬在天空的地震云，他预感到自己即将目睹极度可怕的画面，连他自己为什么会有这种预感都不知道。但他很强，不认为有什么威胁能让他无法应付，所以他的心神组件沉淀下来

“这个柯拉先生，真的是柯拉先生吗？不，刚刚他展示的是寂静果实的能力没错，除了他是柯拉先生本人外，没有其他的可能了。”

思维顿了几秒，一个本不该出现的想法在罗脑中冒出

“但如果，柯拉先生是敌人呢？不！。”

他在心里抽了自己一巴掌，逼着自己冷静了下来。

“我不能有这种想法！”

他的后背全是因为紧张而起的鸡皮疙瘩，呼吸也因为情绪激动而急促起来

“一定，是哪里搞错了。”

他死命的欺骗自己，手狠狠地拧着鬼哭上的剑穗，像要把它揪下来那样用力。

“柯拉先生不会是我的敌人...他不会是我的敌人”

他一遍一遍的重复着这句话，像要给自己洗脑一样，而这一切全部在他推开门的那个瞬间化为了泡影。

房间很小很黑，光线透过窄小的门缝打在墙上，形成一条白道道的亮纹。亮纹中间隐隐约约的坐着一个人，他靠在墙壁上，头无力的垂着，微微起伏的胸口表明了他仍有一息尚存。同时一股带着淡淡腥气的、混着血液甜味的、掺着男性独有味道的气体钻入了罗的鼻腔。

这是血液掺杂了精.液的味道

他向后退了两步，直直地撞在了门框上，脚下好像踩到了什么东西，发出了咔哒的爆裂声。他低头一看，那是一个坏掉的成.人.玩.具。

罗傻了一样的抬起了头，他的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗的环境，这次他看清了面前人的全貌了。一瞬间，他和被雷劈了一样，浑身发麻的呆立在那儿，一动也动不了。

那个人双眼紧闭着，眉目因痛苦而蹙着，高挺鼻梁下的牙关紧咬，露出一小点洁白的牙齿。被铁链锁住的身体几乎完全赤裸，身上只盖着一床薄被，手腕脚腕脖子上潋滟的红痕暴露无遗，全身遍布暧昧的痕迹和被虐.待后留下的伤口，看上去惨不忍睹，他的腿微微的曲着，腿根处溅满白浊的液体，明明白白的昭告着他在几个小时他前曾经遭遇过什么。

罗几乎站立不起来，他的心跳的和擂鼓一样快，瞪大的眼睛目眦欲裂，血液顺着心口涌到头顶，冲击得他太阳穴发胀。

背后传来一声几不可闻的轻笑，像一个炸雷那样让他浑身一震

他六神无主的回头看向高大的金发男人，目光中透着令人胆寒的绝望，无论是谁，看见这个如黑铁一般稳重腹黑的男人露出这种崩溃的表情，都会为之动容

“为什么？....我会在这里？....是谁....是谁干的？”

但男人只是温柔的笑着看向他，那眉眼温柔的像橘子味的阳光一样，病态和疯狂却在他脸上绽开了一朵血色的大丽花。

他温柔的笑着，手伸进胸口摸出了了一把银色的小枪。

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

子弹没有发出任何声响就贯穿了他的肩膀，鲜红的血液从他身上迸射出来，仿佛被海水浸泡过的无力感从伤处迅速蔓延到全身，他和被抽了骨扒了筋一样软倒在地上，后脑勺重重的磕在木板上。猝不及防的剧痛让他忍不住发出惨叫。

该死的，是海楼石。

他倒在地上，像濒死的野兽一样抽着气。伸出手想要将子弹从身上扣出来。

“柯拉松”见状立马向前一步，一手扣住了他的手腕，一手紧紧捂住他的嘴，然后一肘子顶在了他的伤口处。尖锐的痛苦让罗张嘴想要惨叫，但嘴給捂住了，声音全被堵在喉咙口，听上去像老虎幼崽的呜咽。

他全身的力气都被痛苦和海楼石夺去了，从天堂跌到地狱的眩晕让他眼前发黑，被全心依赖的人背叛的痛苦让他灵魂撕裂，此刻他只能无力的摊着手，用一双冒着火星的眼睛瞪着压制住他的男人。

“你不是柯拉先生，你到底是谁？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”

身上的男人爆发出剧烈的笑声，连胸腔都在震动，罗惊骇的盯着他的脸，那表情实在是太可怕了，痛苦，喜悦，求而不得的热切，施虐欲，性欲，渴求，病态，全都集中在一张脸上，使这张清秀俊逸的脸扭曲至极，像有无数蠕虫挣扎着要刺破皮肤从底下钻出。

“我不是柯拉先生？嗯？不，我就是柯拉松，原唐吉坷德家族的红心，背叛了家族的，唐吉坷德.罗西南迪啊？你最爱最爱的，柯拉先生！”

他眼神温柔的欣赏着身下人的变化，瞳孔中倒影着罗痛苦而惊讶的表情。他咧开嘴角，愉快地说道

“这么说来，罗，我们在另一个世界里，居然是那种关系吗？”

“今天我看见你的时候可真是吓了一跳啊，我想着你不是正被我关在地下室吗？我还在思考把你重新抓回来的办法，你居然就主动送上门来了，还抓着我死不松手？啊，你满面泪痕的样子啊”

他俯下身子，凑在罗耳边，恶劣的用气音小声说道

“我可是只有在你被干.得狠了的时候才见过呢。”

罗的脸陡然变得通红，不知是因为敏感的耳朵受到热气刺激的缘故，还是这句话实在是太下流了的缘故。

随后不等他反应过来，只听“撕拉”一声，他的衣服就被生生扯碎了，大片的皮肤和黑色的纹身暴露在了空气中，柯拉松惊奇的瞪大了双眼

“这是什么？”

“这个笑脸，罗！这是我吗？你把我纹在身上？”

“闭嘴！不是你！”他脸上陶醉又幸福的表情触及了罗的禁区，他猛然发出暴怒的吼声。

才不是你！那个人才不是你！那个温柔的，善良的，早已死去的男人，他怎么可能是你！他气呼呼的喘息着，随后就被胸口上传来的湿热触感逼得发出了一声变了调的呻吟

柯拉松用舌头轻轻舔舐着他胸口处的纹身，还故意顺着笑脸的痕迹吮吸着。罗和被蛇信子舔到了一样，发出一阵令人心悸的颤栗，眩晕的头脑也瞬间清醒过来。

“走开！！滚！！！离我远点！！呃啊啊！”

他全身和鱼一样拼命扭动着，希望能挣脱施加在他手上的桎梏，可高浓度的海楼石让他的力气连十几岁的孩子都比不过，根本就是徒劳无功。于是他改用长腿去踹那个人。结果正顺了人家的意，他的腿给人一把抓住，分开向了一边。随后他的另一条腿也给人死死地压住，对方趁机用身体抵在了他双腿之间，让它们再也合不起来。

这个充满性.暗.示的体.位让他羞耻到要疯了，他像小孩子一样死命的踹着对方的背部

“放开我！！你这个疯子！！啊啊！”

柯拉松的眼神一下了冷了下来，他不顾罗的踢打和咒.骂，伸手就把他的外裤也给扯了下来

“不...不要...”罗的眼角已经红了，他极力克制自己以免自己丢人的哭出声来，可惜这副逞强的模样非但没有压迫力，反而更激起了人的施虐欲和色欲

“安分点！”柯拉松低声喝道，随后他掏出一个手铐，用它铐住了罗的双手。该死的，又是海楼石！这下罗连仅存的一点力气都没有了，只能任柯拉松按住他的腰，手也探入了他的内裤中去。

温暖宽厚的手掌裹住他敏感的地方，上上下下轻轻撸动着，罗不再反抗了，他忍耐着盘旋而上的快感，鼻中发出轻轻的哼声。

柯拉松似乎很满意对方的表现，他欣赏着罗大喇喇敞开的双腿，用指甲轻轻的刮着敏感的尖端，高兴地看到柱.身已经慢慢的抬头，前端也渗出了液.体。罗将脸转向一边，不去看柯拉松的表情，他害羞的连耳朵都在发烧，穿着耳环的耳垂红红的，看起来简直可爱极了。

“太羞耻了。”

罗在心中想到。这种场景，他曾经在梦里遇见过。在柯拉松死去后的四年，正处于青春期的他在某一天夜里做了这样一个春梦，当他醒来时，发现床单和内裤湿了一大片。

他梦.遗了。

啊！我对一个男人，一个死去的人，产生了肮脏下流的性欲，而这个人还是我的救命恩人，这太恶心了，你真是太可笑了，特拉法尔加。

他磕着眼睛，不由自主的转过头，迷迷糊糊的看着他的柯拉先生，对方给了他一个浅浅的微笑，随后一把脱下了罗的内裤，罗感觉下身一凉，私处暴露在了空气当中，他还没从这羞耻的事实中回过神来，裹住性.器的温软触感就刺激的他脑袋一片空白

“啊...啊... 别....！”

他口中发出支离破碎的呻吟，分得极开的长腿像抽搐那样猛地向前蹬去。

柯拉松似乎嫌弃用手太慢，竟然直接含住了他的性器，用舌头轻轻的舔弄了起来。他用舌头在柱体上轻轻的划着圈，时不时还用力吸一吸，发出“啵”的声音。罗爽得脚指头都蜷缩了起来，没过多久就悉数缴械在了对方的嘴里。

他像濒死那样喘息着，眼前的白光缓缓地消退了下去。

随后，他举起了双手，猛地朝柯拉松的头上砸去。

柯拉松嘴角挂着白液，一脸震惊的迎接下了着突如其来的一击，海楼石手铐极其坚硬，磕在他头上立马砸出了血液。罗趁着对方愣神的空儿，腰腹猛地一发力，将高大的男人撞开，捡起衣服和鬼哭，死命的向门口跑去。

该死的，这个狡猾的小鬼，刚刚那么听话完全是装出来的，目的就是养精蓄锐给我这么垂.死的一击，妈的，对这只小豹子真是一刻也不能掉以轻心。

他长腿一迈，伸出手就要去抓那只逃跑的猫儿

他们身高差足有一米，腿的长度也不可同日而语，罗刚刚迈出门口就被扯着头发粗.暴地拖了回来，鬼哭也被踢到了一边，他心中顿时满溢了绝望

“你不乖哦。”柯拉松紧紧的掐住罗的脖颈 ，逼得他呼吸不能，脸涨得通红。与温柔语气相对着的是脸上狰狞的怒容。

他和拎起猫崽子一样将罗拎起，提溜着他来到一个柜子前，伸出另一只手在里面翻找。

罗有一种不好的预感，他想挣扎，但刚刚那破釜沉舟的一击耗尽了他所有的力气，而且对方的手也太长了，他根本踹不到柯拉松。

“啊啊，找到了。”

柯拉松手上拿着一个注射器，里面灌.满了粉红色的液体，罗张嘴想质问对方那是什么，可脖子被掐住的他说不出一个字，随后他眼前一花，被仰面朝天的摔在了地上，给震得七荤八素头晕目眩。

柯拉松蹲了下来，在他的腰上用力掐了一把，双目紧盯着他的小腹，和医生一样用手在上面摸了摸。罗刚还和赌气一样紧闭着嘴，下一秒就发出了一声惊呼。

尖利的针尖刺入了他下腹处的皮肤，那里非常敏感，皮肉也薄，他觉得那根针要戳破他的腹部，直刺入内脏了，随后他感觉到了冰凉液体的流入，未知的恐惧顿时席卷了他的全身。

“这是什么！”

是毒药，毒品，还是...媚药？

“你自己感受啊。”

说完他和只狐狸一样，眯起眼睛观察起罗的反应

还不到一分钟，罗就觉察到了自己身体的异样，灼热的麻痒感从被扎破的地方一圈圈的扩散开来，随后化作强烈的如电流般的快感，顺着神经迅速蔓延到了四肢百骸。他浑身过电般的抽搐起来，不知不觉漏出喉间的呻吟甜到让他想把自己的舌头给割下来。

“呦，真敏感”

柯拉松很开心的笑了，他用指尖从罗的下巴划到小.腹。而此时的罗，整个人都给泡在性.欲里了，连脚指甲都色的不行，全身上下全都布满了敏.感点，连冰冷的空气都能激起让他无法承受的快.意。柯拉松的指尖带给他的感觉几乎要逼疯了他，他的身体朝各个方向乱颤着，极度痛苦地蜷缩了起来，有透明的液体从两个不可言说的地方渗了出来。

“啊，看来准备好了呢。”

大高个子伸出了手，在未经人事的穴.口处轻轻按压着，它不断收缩着，违背主人意愿的邀请着，简直色情到不知廉耻。柯拉松咬了咬牙，毫不留情的戳进了两根指头，罗顿时发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

“出去.....啊啊啊...呜....不要...”

没人理会他的抗议，柯拉松的手指仍然在狭窄的甬道中开拓着，揉搓着，那里面软得不像话，湿漉漉暖呼呼的，在药.物的作用下像是快化了，柯拉松还没扩张两下，它就适应了外来的异物。

于是他抽出手指，将硬的发烫的巨物抵在了罗的腿间。罗感觉到有东西抵在了他的臀.上，他低头，被那狰狞的东西吓到脸色发白。柯拉松的体型实在是太大了，那个东西的尺寸也一样大的可怕，他条件反射般往后瑟缩着，可腰很快就给人掐住，随后那东西毫不留情的撞了进来。

“啊啊！痛！好痛！！”

耻辱和剧痛在他身上爆炸般的绽开，他疯了一样的哭叫着，柯拉松才不理会他近乎惨叫的痛呼，一边擎着他的腰向下沉，一面往前全力顶去，可怜的后穴吞下了大的不可思议的巨物，罗痛的只能发出吸气的声音。

“呃....痛...你这混蛋...”这种痛苦超越了生理和心理的极限，他难受得连眼泪都差点流出来了。

“痛吗？那你这里又是怎么回事？”

柯拉松指了指罗的小腹，那里溅上了星星点点的白色液体。他居然在那东西刚刚进入时就可耻的高潮了。这都是柯拉松的错，他没有考虑到耐.受问题，给罗打了太多剂量的媚药，弄得他敏感得过了头。但罗并不知道这些，他为自己被自己的“恩人”给操射了而羞耻不已，简直想一死了之。“冒牌货”加“柯拉松”的组合真是双倍的背德。他气得把头埋在手臂底下，闭起眼睛自欺欺人的假装鸵鸟。

“害羞啦？”柯拉松说

“害羞你.妈了个....呃...” 

粗话一下子软化成变了调的呻吟，埋在他屁.股里烙铁一样的东西猛地开始运作，艰涩的剧痛和甜腻的快.感像两极一样几乎把他生生撕裂，他双腿止不住的发抖，指甲全都扣在地上，血从指间渗了出来。他难受得想骂人，但怕自己一张嘴就会发出糟糕至极的声音，只能紧紧的咬住自己的嘴唇，仅在鼻腔中发出一点可怜兮兮的哼声。

“别忍着，叫出来，不然我就...”

恶.劣的低语响起，取代没说完话的，是柯拉松果决的动作。他朝罗的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气，随后一口咬住了他的喉结，与此同时向某个点猛地一顶。

“呜呃呃啊！！！”

罗不受控制的哭喊了出声，如果刚刚的刺激还只是细微的静电，刚才那一下就是贯穿他全身的强烈电流。柯拉松了解他，了解极了。他了解罗的每一处敏感点，知道哪个地方可以让他哭泣，逼着他求饶。从未和男人做过爱的罗，像只被他玩弄于股掌之间的奶猫，只能在性欲的高峰和低谷中不受控制的沉沉浮浮。

他的眼睛逐渐湿润，只剩下眼泪还没有掉下来。他一边抽泣着，一边用发抖的嘴咬住了手腕。那东西狠狠地在他肚子里搜刮，劈开狭窄的肠道，碾过敏感的凸起。他每次被顶到前列腺，都不受控制的颤抖着身体，夹紧了长腿，扭动着细腰，看上去就像在迎合那东西，舍不得它走。

他没想到更羞耻的事还在后头

“别咬自己，来，看看这个。”

说着，柯拉松捏着下巴逼他松了口，把住他的手向小.腹划去。

他的小腹薄，那东西大，得益于他们的体型差，阴.茎埋在他肚子里撑起了性.器的形状，他能摸到那东西随着的它的运作而不断鼓动着，似乎下一秒就会戳破薄薄的小腹。他臊得死命要向前爬去，结果被狠狠地拖回来捅在最敏感的地方，媚药夺去了他冷静的思维和理智的光，那一下猛击突破了他苦苦把持的最后一道防线，他终于崩溃了，淫词浪句软语哀求胡乱一个个的往外冒。

“嗯...啊..太大了”

“求你，求你...放过我..呜呜呜..”

结果当然适得其反，柯拉松的眼里顿时泛起野兽般的凶光，捏紧了他的腰干得比刚刚还要猛还要凶，他可怜兮兮的黏在地上，两条腿不断摆动着，鲜红的舌.头不自觉探出口腔，天花板在他眼前搅.成一条旋涡，他的眼前冒出一阵一阵的白光，臀部附近的肌肉一下下抽搐着。

“不好...我要去了”他这么想着，结果刚想释放就被人堵住了出口。

“呃啊啊！！不..不要...让我...让我...”

临近高潮而无法释放，本该只有一瞬的快感被拉到无限长，而那坚硬灼热的东西仿佛故意要逼疯他那样猛烈更刁钻狠狠地戳刺着，双重.刺激的叠加让他浑身软得不像话，整个人几乎黏在了地板上，他的心跳快到几乎骤停，大脑中除了排山倒海的快.感之外什么都剩不下。随后滚烫如岩浆的热液在他肠.子中迸.射出来，与此同时堵在他马眼上的手突然松开，失禁般的快意和尖叫般的喘.息同时爆发，他颤抖着射了出来，倒在地上，牙齿打颤，眼神都涣散了。

经历了两次高潮的罗脑中一片空白，在余韵中艰难而困顿的呼吸着，而在朦胧如雾的睡意即将淹没他的前一刻，骤然的失重感让他猛地惊醒。

柯拉松将他像小孩一样抱起，双腿交叠，整个人都悬空了起来。极大的恐惧让他扭动挣扎了起来。

“别...求你了，柯拉先生..呜呃！！”

一瞬间他被自上而下的贯穿，呻吟尖叫全部被堵在了喉咙里，他这时才知道爽到极致是会发不出声音的。如氢弹如洪水般的快感在他身体的每个角落沸腾奔突，狂乱到把人逼疯的性.欲在他身体里爆炸般的乱窜，这些全因为失声而被悉数锁在身体里而完全无法释放。

“太大了...太大了..”他抽泣着想

这个体.位让那东西顶到了前所未有的深度，他感觉自己每次都被捅到了胃里，内.脏全部搅在一起。刚刚还只是数次被戳刺到的那个点，此刻每时每刻都在被研磨着，快.感早不是一阵阵而是如海啸般的拍击。

而且这实在太深了，太深了，脚够不到地的恐惧，被剥去的安全感，逼着他把所有的感觉都全部集中他们二人相连的那个点上。他的牙齿乱颤，好看的肌肉紧紧绷着，眼泪全在一瞬间涌了出来，哭得像个小鬼头。

随后热乎乎的精液灌进了他的身体，像一股股水流，他的肚子里全是柯拉松的东西，满满当当的好像把小.腹都撑鼓了。

迷糊中他被人向上抱起，那活儿从后穴中“啵”得一声抽离，白液争先恐后的往外冒了出来，顺着腿根“滴答滴答”的流到了地面上，这场面实在太色情了，是个人看见了都招架不住。而罗可怜的呜咽着，用几不可闻的气音喘息着，柯拉松感觉自己释放过的几次东西又以不可思议的速度硬了起来。

他重新把罗摁在地上，坚硬的东西再次捅入他的身体。他用尽力气操干着这个可怜的小鬼，每次都退到最出，又每次都顶到最.深，力道又猛又狠，在连接处溅起白色的飞沫。罗已经被干得连声音都发不出来了，他爽得过头了，整个人软趴趴的瘫在地上，只有在被顶到最深处的时候才发出极其微弱的呜咽声。

会死的，会死的，过强烈的快.感是会死人的，我要死了

我要被操死了，这可真是丢人。他这么想着，承受着下身狂风暴雨一般的撞击，视线逐渐模糊了起来。

随着身体猛地一阵抽搐，他尖叫着射出了最后一股精液，随后陷入了沉沉的昏迷中。

世界陷入一片黑暗之前，他隐隐约约听见一个熟悉的、带着一点哭腔的声音

“罗...我爱你...我爱你啊...”

思考能力几乎完全丢失，他透过越来越朦胧的视线，金发男人布满泪痕的脸和记忆中傻乎乎的蠢脸逐渐重合。于是他带着幻觉般温柔的笑，用最后一丝力气抬手摸了摸那颗毛茸茸的金脑袋

“我也爱你....”

随后他的头歪向一边，再也没有了声音。

唐吉坷德.罗西南迪中佐轻轻的吻了吻他的额头，像在安抚一个睡着了的孩子。

“晚安，乖猫咪”


End file.
